


Advertisement

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [95]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Anti-Void, Multiverses, Survival Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'Last Hope'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Advertisement

Under the trapped SOULs of many humans, the mega glitch watches through a window in time and space, opened on a skeleton brothers' surface home, watching their TV that was currently showing a movie.

In between the movie, there were advertisements, which was driving Error crazy, he wanted to track down the one who decided them advertisement between an action-packed movie was a good idea.

An advertisement showed up on screen again. It was displaying a new movie coming out in cinemas.

It was all about a group of five friends on a summer trip getting trapped in an underground maze and had to fight to-

Error blinks.

This sounded oddly familiar.

Then it came to him.

That metal cube he worked on for a few hundred years, the many traped and puzzle rooms he made. This place had its own Core in the centre which powered everything. There were portals with his coded strings, designed to work without him even being there.

Some coded strings went to random universes to grab the Sans and place him at the start point. It was running by itself!

Error blinks and thinks a little harder.

He remembered that just last week Ink was talking about that Sanses were going missing from their homeworlds.

"*how long ago did i set that up?" Error question himself glitching like crazy.

It must be a long time if Ink had noticed that a number of Sanses missing. The string was programmed to reach out after a certain number drops of the last group, or a certain amount of time even if that number did not drop below. The strings were set up so some room would teleport the traps and puzzle, and well has creatures to different rooms.

"*what a sans managed to get out?" Error says shocked, the thought of another glitch running around his Anti-Void made him sick; he only wanted a couple of glitches like him so he could run some tests. Or an army, he could not remember which.

In a panic, the ERROR portals to the exit of his cube and were shocked to discover a small town surrounding the exit.

Coming closer he notices a number of Sans sitting and talking with each other- the thing that made Error crash though, was the fact that they all had glitches just like him.


End file.
